All I Ever Wanted
by xbeautyxxisxxlifex
Summary: AU. Kagome becomes everything she's ever gone against. Who knew being a bad girl had such good consequences. One shot


All I ever wanted

* * *

><p>If someone would have told Kagome six weeks ago that she would be lusting after the worst possible guy in town, she would have laughed in their face and then spat on their shoes. Of coarse, that Kagome was long gone when she was bent over and letting him have his way with her. Allowing him to talk dirty to her and call her his dirty bitch<p>

She, Kagome Hiragashi, was a virgin six weeks ago. Mrs. Do Goody Two Shoes.. Or, that was how her friends had referred to her. If a guy approached Kagome she would shrug them off or sometimes tell them she was saving herself for marriage. This always worked,. Who wanted a girl that wouldn't put out at least after the third date? Well...Almost always worked,.. At least it did untill she met him.

Goody goody girls do not.. NOT, go out to clubs. They do NOT stay out all night for no reason. They do NOT fuck a guy they are not married to, nor do they let him screw her senseless in some alley by that said club they did not go to.

They were suppose to stay at home doing homework, and when finished check over said homework. And when don't with that try to read up on any oncoming class sessions. Eat dinner with the family after setting the table, and maybe wash the dishes, depending on if you could bribe your brother into doing them.

Kagome was a member of the debate team, and as their captain they had yet to lose a speech battle. Kagome was President of the Seniors, and as president what the student body wanted they received. Kagome was also Captain of the Soccer time they never lost the game. This is also why, Kagome, was able to clasp her legs around his waist and allow him to pound into her cunt.

And who is this guy that made Kagome let go of all her well taught lessons?

_Inuyasha Takasi. _

That's who. Mr. Bad fucker himself. And he was proud, oh was he a proud man.

* * *

><p>Here's how it started<em>: 6 weeks earlier.<em>

Enter Kagome, making her way to the library, because we all know goody girls study extra before a test.

"Yes, Ami, I know I have a test to study for, I _am _heading to the library." Kagome muttered as she slowly trekked up the stairs. Even though she had to study, this didn't mean that she wanted to.

"Okay, well I'll see you in twenty, maybe you can help me with my Spanish class?" Ami pleaded making Kagome roll her eyes.

"Sure," was her short reply before clicking off.

"Some friends are only our friends to munch off of us." A voice called from the top of the stairs. Startled, Kagome let out a EEK, before whipping her head towards the voice.

"Geez, have any manners. Try not sneaking up on me," She huffed. Kagome was completely baffled as the where the hell this guy had came from. Certainly he hadn't been there two minutes ago when she had started the walk up?

"Ah! I see, one of those. Sorry. I mistook you for someone else," Coming out of the shadows, Kagome could see his silver hair glimmer in the light as well as his adorably cute ears. Noticing his gold eyes had her step back. Gasping for breath, she was mesmerized by his amazing features. Seeing the smirk plastered on his face, and she would bet it was from her speechlessness, she quickly snapped into a straight line and begin once again trekking up the stairs.

Calling back to him she said, "Well, since you mistook me, how about leaving me alone." Pulling the door open Kagome continued inside, however she did not miss his chuckle from amusement. Grimacing she decided to leave it alone. She really had other things to do than worry about some stupid, amazingly hot guy.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later.<em>

"Thanks so much for helping me, Kagome! You are a real life saver. Suddenly Spanish seems so much easier." Giggled Ami.

Kagome smiled slightly. She was kind of disgusted that she had spent most of her study time to teach, Ami, a complete air head, Spanish.

_Ugh! I think I am getting a permanent headache._

" Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow at school," Ami yelled as she ran down the stairs. Waving, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she could think in peace.

As she started down the stairs, she actually saw the figure standing at the bottom.

_Nh. It better not be._

Nearing close to the bottom of the stairs, Kagome could see it was the same man from before. The overly obnoxious one, that is. Trying to be a invisible as possible she slowly made it down and unfortunately was unsuccessful because as soon as she reached the bottom step he glanced her way.

"Hey," he said, tapping his cigarette to the side before bringing it back up to his mouth again.

Kagome nodded her head upwards in greeting and continued past him. Hearing his chuckle was the last straw.

Hurling her body in an about face Kagome all but screamed, "What the hell is your problem? Are you a stalker or something?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he took two steps forward, "You know if I was a stalker it wouldn't be a good idea to be talking to me. Shouldn't you be running away?" He almost died laughing when she moved a step backwards from his words.

"But don't worry, I'm not stalking you, well.. At least I don't want to kill you if that's what your worried about." he continued.

"Look, what is it you want?" Kagome said, trying to sound confident.

Laughing, he pointed his finger towards her shaking it up and down. "Whats your name?"

"How about you tell me what I want to know or else I yell Fire and everyone in a 50 mile radius will hear me." Kagome shot back.

"Fire?" He said lifting and eyebrow. Kagome smiled.

"Please, if I yell rape, no one will even notice. But everyone notices a fire. I'm not stupid."

"Hehe. Okay, okay!," he raised his arms up backing up, "I just wanted to get to know you. You are pretty cute, and besides the ass you have is enough to make any man drool."

To say Kagome was shocked was a understatement.

"What's your name," he said again.

"Kagome.. Yours?" she asked , still not sure why she was even answering him. What kind of line was that?

"Inuyasha. Come here, Kagome, " Inuyasha said lowly making the gesture with his fingers. Something in the way he said it made Kagome pause and take a step forward before saying a low 'no'. This caused Inuyasha's face to darken before he smiled crooked.

"Kagome," he started, "come here." Her feet shuffled begging her to go, but her mind rebelled listing all the reason why she should not abide by the command. Only this time she couldn't utter a word, her eyes were glued to his mouth, so she only shook her head. Inuyasha glanced around them, looking for something she guessed. When he looked back toward her , he ran his finger over his mouth and grinned again.

"Come." Maybe it was the single word he uttered or the way he said it, either way her feet were moving towards him. Coming closer he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against his body, causing her to blush at the close proximity.

Inuyasha traced a single digit down her forehead, across her nose, and to her lips before stopping. His eyes locked onto her lips rubbing across. Taking his other hand he reached up and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"All good things come to people who listen, Kagome. And trust me when I say, lots of good things will come your way." Inuyasha leaned forward running his tongue over her lips, causing her to gasp and allowing him access to kiss her. Instantly she moaned, pulling him closer while wrapping her hands around his neck.

Never before had anything made her feel this way. His lips molded to hers while his tongue played with hers, allowing the heat to go from Luke warm to scorching. Inuyasha yanked on her hair pulling her back and allowing her to breath. Gasping for air she stared at him bewildered.

"Kagome, you are mine!" He said pulling her into another steamy kiss.

* * *

><p>As you can see this is why she was currently up against the said Club you did NOT go to when you were goody goody.<p>

"Fuck, Kagome!" Inuyasha grunted. Grabbing her hips and pulling her harder towards him. They were currently outside the club in the alley, him pressing her up against the wall with her legs raised up around his waist. _Gods she is so tight_

"Shit! Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. They had of coarse slept with each other several times by now. Six weeks is a long time. Arching closer to Inuyasha she pulled his lips down to hers, earning her a harsh-ful yet amazing fucking hot pound from him.

"Tell me you love me," Inuyasha moaned when his lips were free.

"I ….lo-love youuu," Kagome whimpered out. Inuyasha pushed harder into her. Fuck he was such a great fuck!

"Fuck! Kagome! Tell me that you're my nasty bitch and you love it when I pound into you," Inuyasha demanded again. He always loved dirty talk during sex. Especially sex with Kagome and she was the best he would ever have. Popping her cherry was like winning the freaking lottery.

"I am your nasty bitch and I love it when you pound into me!" Kagome yelled as her oragasm reared, causing her words to be rushed and very near shouted.

Inuyasha growled under his breath when he to reached his climax. Laying against her skin, he sighed kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you, Kagome." He muttered against her skin.

"I know, Inuyasha," she replied back, running her hands through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well I didn't continue Just a kiss, but I did create another one shot.. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. <strong>

**This just came to me out of no where. Oh and if you see any MAJOR errors let me know. I didn't have time to edit it. Thanks. **

**Jessica.**


End file.
